youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Aquaman
Fitzpatrick, Kevin (2010-07-23). "Comic-Con 2010: Young Justice Goes Under Cover". UGO Networks. Retrieved 2010-12-04. | mentor = Aquaman | enemies = Killer Frost | affiliation = The Team, Atlantis | powers = Water Manipulation, Electricity Generation, Ability to solidify water into hard water weapons | weaknesses = Extreme heat | equipment = Water-Bearers | first = 101 | voice = Khary Payton }} Aqualad (real name Kaldur'ahm, usually referred to as Kaldur) is the current leader of The Team. He is an Atlantean and the protégé and subject of his king and mentor, Aquaman. Aqualad has been a superhero for 2 years.Weisman, Greg (2011-02-09). Question #13003. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-07-10. He has the ability to manipulate water at will and breathe underwater. Personality Aqualad is a very calm person, a trait unshared by the rest of his teammates. Soft spoken and clear headed, he has a tendency to think things through and formulate plans before taking any sort of action. He tries to see the good in all people, and often acts as the voice of reason amongst his teammates, who are rarely if ever as cool-headed as he is. Aqualad always speaks with an air of respect to all people, both young and old, and he demonstrates the utmost respect to all of the adult heroes of the Justice League (even when he disagrees with them). He holds Aquaman in higher regard due to being his king. He also makes it an active duty to instill these respectful traits into his teammates, with the most notably being Robin. An example is when he nudged Robin to stop laughing at Superboy during his bout with Black Canary and telling Robin he needs to be more respectful when talking about other people. Still, despite his calm behavior, Aqualad is still a teenager, and can at times behave rashly and impulsively. This is, of course, what led to the team's first mission together. Aqualad was (eventually) considered by all his teammates to be the natural choice for team leader. He considers the position to be temporary, and believes Robin will take command when he's ready. Although he has proven to be a natural leader, Aqualad seemed reluctant to take the job, calling it a heavy burden. Still, he accepted taking on the role, and has done rather well for the most part. Characteristics Aqualad is an Atlantean teen, with light blond hair, brown skin, silver eyes, high cheek bones, and a strong build. He possesses black eel-like tattoos that run across his back and along his arms and glow a bright blue when using his powers. The visibility of the tattoos is due to the fact that Aqualad dropped out of Sorcery school before progressing to an advanced level.Weisman, Greg (2011-07-27). "Question #13410". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-07-28. Aqualad also has webbed hands and feet and possesses a set of gills that allows him to breathe underwater. The set of visible gills is a trait not shared by most Atlanteans from Poseidonis, but common among the residents of Kaldur's hometown of Shayeris.''Young Justice'' #5Weisman, Greg (2011-05-16). "Question #13329". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-05-27. His superhero costume is a skin tight full body red and blue swimsuit that exposes his arms and feet. For black-ops missions, he wears the same clothes except for his shirt which, using stealth-tech, changes to dark gray. Aqualad also carries a waterpack that holds twin water-bearers and water. He can manipulate his water-bearers and turn them into whatever he chooses, but most often creates twin water blades, he also often manipulates nearby as easily as he manipulates the water he carries around. Off-duty, he usually wears a blue and black jacket with a high collar to hide his gills, black pants and black sandals. Whenever at the beach, he wears dark blue swim trunks. History Early life art depicting Aquaman taking Aqualad under his tutelage.]] While talking around a campfire on July 20, Kaldur explained that he is from the city of Shayeris in Atlantis, adding that Atlantis is large with many cities and a diverse population. He completed his education and began mandatory military service at age 12. At 14, he was transferred to the Conservatory of Sorcery in Poseidonis. One day, the villain known as the Ocean Master attacked Atlantis, causing Aquaman to do battle with him. During the fight, Aquaman looked on the verge of defeat, but was suddenly helped by the combined forces of Kaldur'ahm and Garth, who had both been students at the Atlantis Conservatory of Sorcery under the guidance of Queen Mera. Using a combination of Garth's magic and Kaldur's fighting abilities, the two helped Aquaman defeat Ocean Master. After the victory, Aquaman offered the boys the opportunity to become his proteges. However, while Garth declined the offer and returned to his studies, Kaldur jumped at the chance to serve his king as his sidekick. He became a superhero two years before his tour of the Hall of Justice.Weisman, Greg (2011-02-09). "Question #13003". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-04-16. He has an impressive knowledge of the people or factions he encounters and has identified many such as Guardian, Sportsmaster, the Cult of the Kobra and Professor Ivo. Present Pearl Harbor: July 4, 06:02 HST On July 4, Aqualad and Aquaman defeats the villainess Killer Frost at Pearl Harbor. Aquaman asks Aqualad if he is excited for today. Aqualad answers with a yes. He is excited that all four sidekicks were to gather at the Hall of Justice and begin steps toward official membership in the Justice League. Washington, D.C.: July 4, 14:00 EDT Later the same day, he appeared at the Hall of Justice alongside Speedy, Robin, and Kid Flash, where they were supposed to be receiving a tour of the League's headquarters. He, along with the other sidekicks, were surprised at Speedy's sudden outburst of how their mentors continued to treat them like children. After the League members left the Hall of Justice, he decided to accompany Robin and Kid Flash to Cadmus Labs. At Cadmus, the young heroes discover the Genomorph project and Superboy, whom they freed and unintentionally instill a battle (which they lost). Soon afterward, he convinced Superboy to free them from their pods and help them escape Cadmus. After fighting their way through the labs, the young heroes end up in a brawl against Blockbuster which in turn, destroyed the upper floors of Cadmus Labs. Aqualad is then present when the heroes decided to confront their mentors about the way they have been treated and how they are ready to prove themselves as heroes. On July 8, he along with Superboy, Robin, and Kid Flash are given their own headquarters in Mount Justice by Batman and introduced to Miss Martian. Star City: July 17, 23:16 PDT On July 17, Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash help Speedy defeat Brick. After his defeat, Aqualad and the others attempt to convince Speedy to join their team, but prove unsuccessful, as he scoffs and belittles the team for submitting to the League. Mount Justice: July 18, 11:16 EDT On July 18, Kaldur is given a tour of Mount Justice after being denied a mission by Red Tornado. During this time, he introduces himself to the rest of the team by revealing his name. Later, the team takes a trip in Miss Martian's ship. During the flight, Red Tornado informs them of a disturbance at Happy Harbor Power Plant. While investigating, they encounter Mister Twister and do battle. The team, however, is handed a humiliating defeat after mistaking him for Red Tornado after listening to Miss Martians advice. Superboy snaps at Miss Martian, but Kaldur defends her by telling him she did not do it on purpose. The rest of the team leaves to go after Mister Twister. Miss Martian is saddened by her futile attempts to be apart of the team, but Aqualad doubts the legitimacy of this team. Kaldur and the rest of the team, barring Miss martian, soon catch up to Mister Twister and battle against him, though their attempts are fruitless. Miss Martian soon communicates with them telepathically and informs them of a plan. The plan is successful, as Mister Twister is fooled by Miss Martian's disguise and sent flying into the sea, where Kaldur was able to impale and electrocute him, propelling him out the water where he is destroyed by the rest of the teammates. The defeated operator is then crushed with a boulder by Miss Martian despite Kaldur trying to stop her. Luckily, the operator was also a robot. Kaldur admits that he, and the rest of the team, should have trusted her more. Back at the cave, Kaldur, Wally, and Dick comment on how the team may work out, despite what Speedy might think. Caribbean Sea: July 22, 20:08 ECT Aqualad and the others are aboard the Bio Ship to complete their assigned mission to investigate the illegal super steroid Venom. Nearing Santa Prisca, Aqualad is dropped in first to dispose of the security systems. After he completes this, he gives the green-light to draw closer. After the rest of the team lands, Aqualad tells them to head for the factory while he tracks them to rendezvous with them. He is quickly forced to intervene in a scuffle between Bane and the team, though, after the impulsive Kid Flash blows their cover while trying to search for Robin. With the scuffle over, Aqualad and Robin discuss the situation and ultimately come to the conclusion that Kobra is hoarding Venom. Still, this did not satisfy Robin, as he wished to find out the reason behind it. Bane soon interrupts and offers his help, to which Aqualad agrees. The freed Bane then directs them to a hidden cave, which leads the team inside the factory unnoticed. Robin and Kid Flash impulsively run ahead for their own business. Aqualad, Bane, Superboy, and Miss Martian are left to observe the shipment until Superboy hears an approaching helicopter. Off screen, Miss martian is sent to investigate it and sends a telepathic image of Sportsmaster. Surprised by Sportsmaster's appearance, Aqualad unsuccessfully attempts to contact the league. Out of options, Aqualad is desperate for a plan. Bane uses this opportunity to jump down and attack Kobra's men, compromising their location. Forced to into action, Aqualad and Superboy and Miss Martian take on the men. Ultimately, the team is outnumbered, prompting Aqualad to tell Miss Martian to link the team telepathically so he can suggest a regroup, despite Robin's initial refusal. After escaping the scene, the group convenes in a cave. There Aqualad lectures Robin on what he did wrong, and how a leader should act. This prompts Robins initial disapproval, but quickly realizes his mistakes and recommends Aqualad as leader. Kid Flash disapproves, believing he would be a better leader, but changes his mind after Robin points out that Aqualad is the natural leader. Ultimately, everyone agrees and Aqualad is chosen as the leader of the team. Aqualad accepts this role, but tells his role as leader is only temporary, that Robin was born to lead this team someday. With the leader now chosen, Aqualad planned a counterattack. Aqualad's plan worked, as he designated different tasks to each of the members. Aqualad himself decided to take on Mammoth by drenching him with water and electrocuting him. The rest of the teammates finish their job and the team reconvenes to backup Robin, which forces Kobra to retreat. With the job done, Robin teasingly reminds Aqualad that he has to take the blame for all the collateral damage now that he is the leader. When they return to the cave, Batman grills the team for their actions, but praises them for being able to react to sudden changes. Mount Justice: August 3, 13:06 EDT Aqualad is hanging out with the rest of the team until Superboy comes. At this same time, Black Canary enters to initiate the training. Aqualad then watches Black Canary defeat Kid Flash and Superboy, while stopping Robin's childish laughter. Soon Batman reports in to assign a mission to the team. He explains the abilities of Amazo and gives the team details of their mission. Aqualad receives the coordinates and heads to the location. Litchfield County: August 3, 20:08 EDT Seven hours later, at Litchfield County, the team puts on their gear and separate to follow their designated truck. While riding, Miss Martian discusses Superboy's recent anger issues. Aqualad tells her to just give him some space. It is not long, though, that MONQIs attack their trucks to retrieve the Amazo parts. Aqualad pulls out his water bearers to destroy some of the MONQIs. Despite their attempts, the MONQIs manage to escape with the parts. To make matters worse, an angered Superboy chases after them, despite Aqualad suggesting help. Robin hacks one of the downed MONQIs to track them. Aqualad then sends Kid Flash to head there while he and Miss Martian catch up. Aqualad and Miss Martian, however, catchup just after Amazo is destroyed by Superboy. They return to the base where Batman praises their work, despite Superboy complicating the mission. Mount Justice: August 8, 09:58 EDT The team decides to take a break and enjoy a day on the beach, filled with volleyball, hotdogs, and swimming. Later on, Aqualad and the others are inside Mount Justice and is introduced to Artemis. Kid Flash protests, asking about Speedy, who conveniently appears via teleporter. There he assumes the new name Red Arrow. Aqualad realizes that Red Arrow must be there for a reason. Red Arrow explains the plans of The League of Shadows, and reveals he has hid Serling Roquette in a school. Green Arrow attempts to use the opportunity to convince Red Arrow to become his partner again, but he is denied. With that, Green Arrow explains it is the teams job now to protect her now that Artemis is apart of it. After that the team watches Red Arrow leave. Happy Harbor: August 8, 21:53 EDT Twelve hours later, Aqualad and the others are in a school, guarding the scientist. Aqualad asks if Serling can track The Fog. Serling initially refuses because doing so would allow the Shadows to track her. Aqualad reassures her that they will protect her. Feeling safe, Serling begins tracking the infiltrators. Aqualad then orders Miss Martian to reconfigure the Bio Ship so Robin and Superboy can use it to track The Fog. duels with Cheshire to protect Serling Roquette.]] While guarding Serling, the room is soon discovered by Cheshire. Aqualad is able to use his body to shield Serling from the poisonous shurikens. Aqualad calls for Megan, Kid Flash, and Artemis to back him up. Before they are able to reach, Aqualad is taken out due to the poison slowing him down. Luckily, Artemis makes it in time to prevent Cheshire from finishing him off. Then, Kid Flash and Miss Martian enter, placing Cheshire at a severe disadvantage. Outnumbered, she throws a smoke bomb and escapes. Aqualad gets a message from Robin, who reveals that The Fog has managed to destroy Star Labs and escape with their private data. Aqualad then formulates a new plan. Serling is moved to another location and Aqualad watches from the outside. There he is ambushed and knocked out by Black Spider, Hook, and Cheshire. Cheshire and her men then head into the building that supposedly holds Serling. Off-screen, Aqualad heads to the actually location of Serling, an internet cafe, and guards her there. Cheshire eventually finds out and tracks Aqualad. She eventually reaches the location. Aqualad notices her, but is hit by three poisonous darts and quickly knocked out. Luckily, Serling managed to create a virus and send it to Robin, which leads to Cheshire retreating. Aqualad is later seen being held by Serling while leaving the cafe. After a fruitless questioning of Artemis on Cheshirem he still thanks her for playing a big role in protecting Serling. He shakes hands with her, welcoming her to the team. Mount Justice: August 19, 19:39 EDT Aqualad is sparring with Superboy, which ends with Aqualads defeat, due to Superboy's recent training by Black Canary. Red Tornado soon appears which prompts Wally to ask him for a mission. Red Tornado brings up the strange disappearance of Kent Nelson, who is has been missing for twenty-three days. Red Tornado hands to Aqualad the key to The Tower of Fate. The Team then heads to the location of the tower. When they reach, they are unable to find the tower, until Aqualad uses his belief in magic to use the key to unlock an invisible door in front of him. They enter the tower and are greeted by an image of Kent Nelson, who questions their appearance. Wally, hoping to impress Megan, lies that they are true believers looking for Doctor Fate. The image is not easily impressed and breaks the floor beneath them, leaving them to plummet into a sea of lava. Aqualad is caught by Artemis, who hangs by a rope. The team slowly falls to the lava, with Aqualad being very susceptible to the heat generated by the lava. He prompts the team to think of something fast--which leads to Megan realizing they never told the truth to the image of Kent Nelson. Megan explains there actually reasoning for coming to the tower. With the truth told, the a floor closes over the lava, thereby allowing the team to land. After Wally is lectured for his disbelief in magic, Aqualad uncovers an opening on the floor that leads to a snowy valley, to Wally's surprise. They enter and soon find Kent Nelson's staff. Wally and Artemis both grab hold of it and are immediately transported somewhere. While walking through the valley, Megan and Aqualad discuss Wally's disbelief in magic. Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend, and that to admit in the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestiges of that control. Soon, Aqualad, Megan, and Superboy find another door that leads them to Wally's and Artemis' location. Kent Nelson leaves with Wally to retrieve the Helmet of Fate, while Aqualad and the others face off against Abra Kadabra. They are easily defeated due to Abra Kadabra's advanced technology and are only saved after Doctor Fate confiscates his cloths and weapons with his magic--leaving Superboy to finish him off. Gotham City: August 27, 06:17 EDT With grunts and sounds of beatings, Aqualad is seen just about to be defeated by Clayface, as the rest of his team members lay on the floor, defeated. Batman is quick to step in on the scene and easily take out Clayface. Mount Justice: August 27, 07:58 EDT Around one hour later, the team is at Mount Justice. There, Batman orders the team to hit the showers and head home, except Aqualad. Seemingly knowing the purpose of his stay, Aqualad apologizes for the failure of the team, but is interrupted and reprimanded by Batman, who places the burden of failure on Aqualad's shoulders. Aqualad initially denies this but quickly catches himself and admits that Batman is right. Aqualad then admits how he pines for Atlantis. Batman, with his sharp mind, questions if it is really Atlantis he misses, or someone he left behind. He firmly tells Aqualad he can split his mind between the surface and the sea, but not his mind; he needs to be here for the job one-hundred percent, or not at all. With that, he leaves Aqualad to make a life-changing decision. Poseidonis: August 27, 13:00 UTC-2 Kaldur meets King Orin in Poseidonis. There, they discuss the royal dinner. Kaldur tells Orin there is someone he wishes to meet. Orin assures him that he can invite that person as a guest. Kaldur thanks Orin and the two split ways. Kaldur then swims around Atlantis and soon meets Topo, and asks for the location of Tula and Garth. Topo tells Kaldur they are training at the Conservatory. Truth be told, Kaldur meets them there, along with the queen. After exchanging formalities with the queen, Kaldur catches up with Tula and Garth. He makes up for lost time by inviting Tula to the royal dinner, and apologizes to Garth for not inviting him. Garth is not bothered by it, and accepts it, as he made the decision to not be alongside Aquaman long ago. Tula accepts the invitation, and leaves with Garth for their next class. Kaldur is next seen in the palace, eating with the royal family. Kaldur considers rejoining the conservatory, but Queen Mera tells him that his sorcery skills have not kept apace, due to leaving the conservatory. Consequently, he can neither be in Tula's nor Garth's class. Still, Kaldur takes the opportunity to request a tutor from Tula. Further along in the conversation, Queen Mera reveals she will be having a child in due time. Kaldur and everyone else is ecstatic. The celebration is interrupted when Orin is called for a mission. He calls for Kaldur to come with him. While swimming, he discusses the problems Kaldur is facing that Batman informed him about. He reassures Kaldur and is confident Aqualad will make the right decision. Kaldur and Tula are seen swimming together. After some distance, the two stop, as they each wish to say something to one another. Kaldur requests he goes first. He tells her his recent decision to stay in Atlantis with her, and solely because of her. Tactly revealing his love for her, Kaldur is unfortunately rejected, as Tula reveals she has not been forthright with Kaldur. Tula reveals she is already in an ongoing relationship with Garth. Kaldur is visibly hurt by this, but the moment is put aside as buildings in Atlantis begin to crumble by explosions. He and Tula head over and to help fight off the invading force. Kaldur quickly discerns the objective of their attack. He believes this was a precision plan, with explosions serving the purpose of luring the patrols into an ambush. Garth soon appears, but his laxness forced Tula to get in the way of a shot fired by one of Black Manta's men. Distraught, Kaldur swims to her side, leaving an opening for a number of Manta goons to fire at them. They are saved by Mera, though. Garth explains how he witnessed explosions in sectors one, two, three and five. Kaldur quickly notices that nothing happened to sector four and figures they are after the giant sea star in the science center. After some discussion, Kaldur heads for the science center. Kaldur soon reaches, but Garth catches up with him, despite his disapproval. While swimming, Kaldur sneaks behind two goons and knocks them out. Off-screen, Kaldur and Garth presumably confiscate the suits the goons were wearing, and uses them as a disguise. They soon reach the area of the sea star, but Black Manta immediately figures out it is Kaldur. Discovered, Kaldur immediately begins battling Black Manta. Both of them exchange blows, but Kaldur attacks are constantly evaded and he is forced into the defense. Noticing a goon connecting a cable to the sea star, Kaldur calls out to Garth, who uses his magic to destroy it. Black Manta heads for it, but Kaldur grabs hold of him. Becoming increasingly infuriated by this, Black Manta breaks free and fires a missile at the sea star, destroying it. Black Manta uses the explosion to escape. Later, Kaldur is with the royal family and his childhood friends. Prince Orm recommends the surface world to take care of and examine the remains of the sea star. Aquaman calls for Kaldur; he walks up and requests to be called Aqualad, thereby signifying his decision to remain a superhero. The royal family then leaves. Alone with Garth and Tula, Tula attempts to apologize, but Aqualad interrupts, and hopes for the best, for both of them. Aqualad heads for the transporter, but before he leaves he asks Garth if he ever wondered what would happen if Garth had become Aqualad instead of himself. Garth tells him never, and Aqualad answers in kind. Back at Mount Justice, Aquaman faces Batman and tells him he is here, one-hundred percent. Bialya: September 4, 13:00 UTC-2 Immediately after coming from Atlantis, Aqualad is sent on a team with his team members to Bialya. When they reach, they set up their equipment. Aqualad sends Miss Martian to check out the location emitting non-terrestrial elements. When she reaches she is met by Psimon, who suppresses her memories and, consequently, everyone who is connected to her telepathically. Each teammate is knocked out for over twenty-four hours, which leads to Aqualad becoming severally dehydrated after being in the desert of so long. After the team recovers their suppressed memories, they search for Aqualad. After they find him, they head for the Bio Ship while Miss Martian heads for Superboy. When they reach, Aqualad is taken care of. He is soon startled awake by Miss Martian, who is communicating telepathically. Taipel/Mount Justice: September 7, 19:20 NST Red Arrow, who is at Taipel, contacts Aqualad, who is at Mount Justice to access the computer and disclose details on Cheshire. Aqualad simply reveals her height and that she is a dangerous combative. He asks if Red Arrow is in need of backup, but is turned down. With that, Aqualad wishes him the best.Later on, after Red Arrow is forced to escape from Cheshire and Sportsmaster, he calls Aqualad and begrudgingly admits he needs help. Aqualad is later with Red Arrow, serving as guards for the meeting. He immediately recognizes Cheshire when she enters the room and calls her out. With her disguise betrayed, Cheshire pushes the explosive cart towards Aqualad. Aqualad uses his water bearers to gather up all the water in the room and creates a wall strong enough to withstand the massive explosion. Red Arrow tells Cheshire it's over, but she disagrees. Just in time, Sportmaster and a crew of henchmen appear via helicopter to even the odds. Aqualad takes on Sportsmaster while Red Arrow takes on Cheshire. Aqualad is able to connect a blow to Sportsmaster's head while he was preoccupied taking down several men. With his focus now on Aqualad, the two duel. During the fight, Sportsmaster employs his javelin, saber, and hammer. Still Aqualad is able to fight on equal footing, even after being hit by a clothesline. Impressed by this, Sportsmaster tells Aqualad he is doing better when compared to Santa Prisca and Bialya. Aqualad is surprised by his knowledge, and questions his source. Sportsmaster insinuates a mole. Red Arrow, with the goal of ending this, fires an arrow at the fire safety sprinkler systems. With a large amount of water readily at his disposal, Aqualad creates a hydra-beast out of water and proceeds to take out all the remaining henchmen. He then directs it towards Sportsmaster. Cheshire intervenes, and throws a smoke bomb. Upon explosion, a shadow jumps out, but Mercy easily takes him out. When the smoke clears, Cheshire and Sportsmaster are gone. The two then head outside and discuss what just happened. Red Arrow brings up the topic of Sportsmaster receiving inside information. Aqualad cannot rule out the possibility, so he will investigate without telling anyone. Red Arrow shows some objection, but Aqualad's reason is to not cause any trouble over baseless suspicions, and that he does not wish to tip him or her off. Red Arrow wishes him luck and heads off, but is stopped by Aqualad. He comments on Red Arrow coming to the team for help when he needed it, instead of Green Arrow or the Justice League. Red Arrow finally admits the team has earned his respect. He tells Aqualad that he will be there when they need him. With that, the two shake hands. Powers & Abilities Powers * Electricity Generation: He has the power to generate electricity from the eel tattoos on his arms, which he can channel through water or use as a direct offense against opponents. * Superhuman Strength: As an Atlantean, he possesses superhuman strength, as he was able to punch through solid concrete. * Enhanced Durability: Most likely due to his Atlantean blood, he is able to sustain multiple blows from both Superboy and Blockbuster without tiring. This also allows him to withstand high water pressure. * Hydrokinesis: Aqualad is able to manipulate water to serve any number of uses i.e. water blasts, whips, waves, shields, or water spouts to lift him into the air. He can manipulate water from a nearby source, like fire hydrants, lakes, etc or his waterpack. His water blasts are capable at slicing through metal and other materials. * Hard-Water Constructs: Aqualad has the unique ability to solidify water into a myriad of different weapons for physical attacks. So far he has created swords, maces, sledgehammers, and a small shield. This ability, like his hydrokinesis and electricity generation is powered by his eel tattoos. * Toxin resistance: Aqualad has a partial immunity to poisons of sea creatures, such as jellyfish toxin. * Superspeed Swimming: Aqualad's strength plus webbed hands and feet give him above average swimming speeds. * Underwater Breathing: Aqualad has the ability to breathe in water through the gill slits found on either side of his neck. * Sorcery: Before becoming Aquaman's sidekick, Aqualad was trained in the mystical arts by Queen Mera. Because he left his studies to be a hero, his skills have fallen behind those of his friends Tula and Garth, but his water-bearers compensate somewhat. *'Multilingual': Needless to say, Aqualad can speak Atlantean and English. Likely as an extension of his home language, he has some fluency in Ancient Greek and Modern Greek.Weisman, Greg (2011-08-11). Ask Greg question #13440. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-08-12. Equipment * Waterpack: .]]A black metallic backpack that holds an unspecified amount of water that Aqualad can use. It also holds his Water-Bearers. * Water-Bearers: Twin hilts that can hold onto water which Aqualad then uses to create his hard-water weapons. They are also used as a type of water gun to shoot water from his waterpack and can be used to help manipulate sources of water. * Stealth-tech: Technology that is intergrated into a piece of clothing and can shift the color of that clothing from the original color to a darker color. Aqualad can access it by pressing the "A" belt buckle on his waist, his "blend" color is dark grey. Relationships Aquaman Being the King of Atlantis' partner, Aqualad sees Aquaman as a ruler, a mentor and a father figure. He was saddened upon learning that his king had kept vital information of the Justice League from him. The two however have since then repaired their friendship and partnership, with Aquaman offering Aqualad advice on relationships, love, and duty. Superboy Because of Aqualad's more soft-spoken nature (compared to Robin and Kid Flash) and his ability to empathize with others, he was able to convince Superboy to free them, as well as go with them as they made their escape. It seems as though he will continue to help Superboy adjust to normal life, as evidenced when he suggested for Superboy to "just say sorry" to Miss Martian when he overreacted to her use of telepathy. Robin Due to being one of the oldest members of the team, he is naturally the team's big brother. This relationship is most obvious between him and Robin. While Aqualad is the mature rational older brother, Robin behaves far more impulsively and immature, which often results in Aqualad having to keep him in-check. However, despite their extreme differences in personality, the pair of them get along very well, showing great respect for each other. When Superboy was freed in the first episode, he injured Robin by crushing his ribs. Aqualad immedatley stopped Superboy and tried to help Robin up. He looked concerned when Robin could not get up and instead passed out. When the time came for the team to chose a field leader, Robin initially saw himself as the most appropriate leader of the team, citing his greater experience despite being the youngest member of the team. However, Aqualad explained that Robin's experience and his strong working relationship with Batman meant that Robin assumed his teammates could follow his plans without much explanation, whereas the team really needed a leader who would be clear. Robin instead suggested that Aqualad should be the team's leader, and Aqualad accepted. Nevertheless, Aqualad claimed that Robin was a natural leader and believed he would one day be ready to take control of the team. Miss Martian Aqualad is Miss Martian's teammate and an earnest friend. He is the first to reveal his real name to her, and he sometimes helps her with unfamiliar aspects of Earth culture. Miss Martian has mentioned that she looks at Aqualad like an older brother. Garth Aqualad is best friends with Garth back in Atlantis and they along with Tula trained together at Atlantean Conservatory of Sorcery under Queen Mera. When Kaldur'ahm became Aquaman's protege he left his studies and carried out his responsibilities as Aqualad, and later joined Young Justice. During this time, Garth and Tula began dating, which hurt Aqualad who also had feelings for Tula. Tula Tula is Aqualad's former love-interest/crush from Atlantis. They, along with Garth trained together at the Atlantean Conservatory of Sorcery, until Aqualad was offered the role of Aquaman's sidekick. Aqualad thought long of Tula, who he had feelings for, and considered leaving The Team for her. He returned to the team however, when he realizes she and Garth had begun a relationship. Black Manta Black Manta was revealed to be Aqualad's birth-father.Weisman, Greg (2011-03-12). Question #13371. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-07-18. However, Aqualad has yet to discover this, but it seems Manta knows about it. But that hasn't stopped him from trying to kill Aqualad. Appearances Production background Kaldur'ahm was developed specifically for Young Justice, rather than using the existing Aqualad, Garth. There were several reasons for this. In the comics, Garth had stopped using the name Aqualad and started going by the name Tempest. Furthermore, Garth had been killed off during the event Blackest Night, so the character was not current at the time of development. A new character also provided an opportunity to add more diversity to the cast. Kaldur'ahm was therefore created, inspired by characters such as Cal Durham (a supporting character from the Aquaman family of books, after whom Kaldur is named), as well as the DC series Arion, in which it was revealed that not all Atlanteans are Caucasian.Weisman, Greg (2011-05-12). "Question #13313". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-05-27. During production of the series, Geoff Johns saw the designs for Kaldur'ahm and decided to transfer the character into the mainstream DC universe as the new Aqualad (replacing Garth). Johns' Aqualad has a slightly different background to Kaldur'ahm: rather than being raised in Atlantis, he was raised as a human in New Mexico and he goes by the name Jackson Hyde rather than Kaldur'ahm. He lacks Kaldur's obvious Atlantean physical traits, but retains Kaldur's eel tattoos and powers (in the TV series, the tattoos were given to Kaldur by the Conservatory of Sorcery; in the comics, Jackson Hyde was born with them). Jackson Hyde first appeared in Brightest Day #4, which preceded the pilot movie of Young Justice by five months. Trivia *Aqualad speaks in a very formal manner and doesn't seem to use contractions, as an example he says "you are" instead of "you're". *Aqualad's father is revealed to be the Black Manta, Aquaman's arch-enemy, although Aqualad is currently unaware of this. *It appears that unlike the others Aqualad does not attend Earth school. *He has yellow hair just like Evan Daniels (a.k.a. Spyke) from X-Men Evolution. * Weisman, Greg (2011-03-10). "Question #13106". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-12. References Category:Characters Category:Atlanteans Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Sorcery Category:The Team